Brooke's Stuck in the Middle
by SlothKeeper
Summary: When Brooke wishes for a better family, she looses her friends to get her wish. Can she rekindle the friendship she had while avoid her suspicious new twin brother? Plus what are these warnings a phantom Rachel is giving?
1. Prolog

Full Summery: Brooke decides that her life just isn't the same with out her parents. She wishes that she had a family to call her own instead of moving from one house to another. Little does she know that she'll get her wish. Except, it's not the family she expect it to be. Especially when she has to re-do her entire high school career with an obnoxious twin brother, an overbearing mother, two trouble some older brothers, a kid brother whose not right in the head, and a sissy dad. Did I mention Brooke's the only girl out of five kids? Brooke's just glad she has friends to back her up. Or so she thinks.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Malcolm in the Middle. You really think I'd be writing fanfics if I did?

* * *

**Brooke's Stuck in the Middle**

**prologue **

Brooke sat in her room, staring out into the star lit sky. Well, technically it wasn't even her room really. Once again Brooke Davis was sharing a room with one of her generous friends whom allowed her to stay at their home. Once again Brooke had to pack up her bags and move in with someone else. This time she was living with her friend Rachael. True, at first the two couldn't stand each other and they tried to get under each other's skins. Now it's kind of ironic that they're best friends living with each other. Still, Brooke couldn't help but wonder about the other side of the coin.

At the moment, Rachael was out of the house, probably out having _fun_ or something like that. As Brooke pondered the meaning of her live, her eyes caught a glimpse of a falling star. It's blue trail of dust flew across the sky dazzling her senses. How beautiful it was as it flew through the night. And like any one else looking at it this quiet night, Brooke made a wish. It was just a simple, life long wish. One she wanted possibly more than anything in the world. Although, Broke knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. I mean, shoot stars don't really grant wishes. If that was true, Brooke wouldn't need to make her wish now would she?

As the star fell across the skies, Brooke closed her eyes and wished, "I wish I could've grown up knowing what it was like to have a family." That was her wish. It had been her sole wish for as long as she could remember. To have a family. She didn't care how dysfunctional or poor the family was. All she cared was that they were there. All she wanted was for a family that would care about her and bee with her through life. Brothers, sisters, a mother and father. Those were what she wanted. That was all.

Sighing to herself, Brooke curled into her bed, the one that was across Rachael's in the big fancy room. Brushing back her long brown locks, Brooke pulled the covers over her to warm herself in the cold night. Turning out the lamb on "her" bedside table, Brooke went off to the world of sleep and dreams. But, oh if only she knew that fate was watching. That the shooting star she so long fully wish on was no ordinary star. It real shooting star. One that gave off a bright blue glow upon Brooke's desire. This glow filled the sky and a wave of blue light spread over the town. It flew passed the school, the cafe, the club, and finally Rachael's house. Oh how little Brooke new about being careful about making wishes. As the street went quiet, a mini van pulled into the driveway and a disgruntled woman climbed out, cursing at the world.

The next morning Brooke woke up to the sound of running water and the blinding light from the morning sun. Taking in a deep breath, the dark haired girl slowly climbed out of bed and waddled her way towards the bath room across the hall. While rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Brooke fumbled for her toothbrush, which was stuck between five other ones. "Odd. Leave it to Rachael to bring home a bunch of guys that'll bring their own toothbrush." Brooke said to herself. Putting some toothpaste on the tiny brush, Brooke jammed the stick into her mouth and started brushing away while she walked out of the room.

Returning to the room she shared with Rachael, Brooke walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Normally Brooke would take longer to look fashionable, but not today. Today she felt a simple black attire would do. That and the fact that she was too tired to notice some of the clothing in the closet to be male clothes. Not to mention some of the things in the room were manly and geeky. Finally finding a tight t-shirt and blue jeans, Brooke tossed them on her shoulder and walked back into the bathroom.

Throwing her clothing onto the floor, Brooke spat in the sink and wiped it away with faucet water. Turning off the sink, Brooke stared at the shower. Then the clock in her room from across the hall. "Ok Rachael, I think you've been in the shower for long enough," she said as she pulled back the shower curtain. If only it was Rachael behind those curtains. Instead Brooke found a guy about fifteen with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Oh yeah, and he was naked and wet.

"Hey!" He shouted, covering himself, "Brooke, do you mind?!" Brooke, in return, just ran out the room screaming. Once in the room, Brooke shut the door and locked it, pressing herself against the door. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Brooke knew Rachael liked to bring home boys, but she'd never thought Rachael would bring home younger men. That was just weird. Hell, that's even illegal in some states.

That was when Brooke noticed her surroundings. She was still in Rachael's room, only, it didn't look like Rachael's room per say. The walls were painted a pale yellow and they were covered in posters of football stars and pop idols. There were two beds in the room. To the right was the bed Brooke had slept in the night before, only it had white covers with roses as designs. To the left was Rachael's bed. Well, what Brooke thought was Rachael's bed. This one was the same type of bed as Brooke's only the comforters weren't the dark beige they had been the night before. Now they were a navy color with a basketball design to them. Not only that, but above the headboard hung six triangular flags of various football teams.

Walking into the closet, Brooke discovered that it was divided into two main sections. On the right were all of her clothes while on the left were all boys clothes. In fact the whole room looked like it had been divided so that everything on the left was for a boy and the right side was made for a girl. Brooke ran over to the window and looked outside to discover she was still in the same street she was on last night. Now she freaking out.

"Ok, think Brooke, You're in Rachael's house, but nothing's the same. There's this guy in the bathroom who's obviously somewhere between fifteen or fourteen and somehow he knew your name."

"Of course he knows your name." a new voice said, catching Brooke's attention. Spinning around, Brooke found a girl with red hair in a white tang-top and blue jeans sitting on the blue colored bed.

"Rachael? Thank god where were you?" Brooke asked as she walked over to the other girl. However, just as she as about to hug Rachael, Brooke fell right through her. Bug eyed, Brooked jumped up and stared at her friend. "Holy…..How the hell….what…huh?…"

"Calm down Brooke before you give yourself a heart attack." Rachael said casually like having someone walk through you meant nothing.

"Calm down? Rachael I just went right through you like you were a…a…"

"Ghost?"

"Yeah. What's going on? How come nothing looks the same? And who the hell was that kid?"

"Oh Malcolm? That's easy. He's your twin brother."

"M-my…Brother?" It must have been the shock of the morning or Brooke was completely overwhelmed with information. Either way, the next thing Rachael knew, Brooke was passed out on the floor.

* * *

Sloth: I hope you enjoy it. I know, this might never have been done before, and I hope it's good. Stay tune for more hilarious chapters of Brooke's Stuck in the Middle. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sloth: Ok, I'm kind of mad here. I didn't get any reviews at all. Apparently no one likes the story or something, and yet I get people putting this on their alert-list? Well I'm sad now. Well anyways, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy. And REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: Sloth does not own One Tree Hill or Malcolm in the Middle.

* * *

**Brooke's Stuck in the Middle**

**Chapter 1: Before of Wishes**

Brooke started to stir, her eyes slowly opening to bring her back into the world. Her world was spinning. They she hear Rachael correctly? Did she have a brother a twin brother? _Wait a minute... _Brooke shot up from the floor and stared at Rachael with a look of horror and shock. "Did you say_twin_ brother?" Rachael smiled at her friend and stopped filing her nails and got up off the bed she was sitting on.

"Yup, your twin." Rachael informed her.

"Twin? Ok, first off, I don't have a brother." Brooke started, "let alone _twin_ brother. Especially that kid. He looked like he was fourteen. I'm eighteen."

"Oh really?" Rachael asked as she walked passed Brooke and stood by the mirror that was hanging over the polished white dresser next to Brooke's bed. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself." Rachael said smugly. "A good _long_ look." Brooke looked at Rachael as if the red head had grew a second head. Which, in Brooke's opinion, would be an improvement. However, curiosity got the better of her and the brunette walked over to the mirror and stared at it. And stared at it. And stared at it some more. It must be some trick mirror or something. Brooke could believe her eyes. In fact she flat out refused to believe them.

"No way. There's no way. I look fourteen again!" Brooke nearly screamed. Indeed she did look four years younger. Her hair was shorter and darker, evidence of her dyeing it black. Not only that, but Brooke was shorter by a whole foot and she didn't have that grown up look anymore. She looked young and innocent. Normally a woman would love you look young and beautiful, but Brooke didn't want to look fourteen again! She turned to Rachael and gave the other girl a hard cold glare. Oh if looks could kill. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded.

"Well," Rachael began, "Have you ever heard of be careful of what you wish for?" Brooke gave her a confused look. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you forgot about last night."

"Last night? Oh god did I get drunk or something?"

"Yes Brooke, you got totally wasted," Rachael replied sarcastically. "I'm talking about when you made that wish on that shooting star!" Brooke's eyes widen as she remembered making a wish. "That shooting star, it wasn't just some shooting star. It was a REAL wishing star. Once you make a wish, it comes true. No if, ands, or buts. It comes true and there's nothing you can do about it. You wished for a family and you got your wish...only you weren't really specific about so now your got a family, have to re-do your entire high school career, and...oh honey you got this thing right...here." Rachael leaned over and pointed to a black head growing on Brooke's forehead, which promptly freaked the younger girl out.

"But how's still possible? And why are you here if everything's different?" Brooke asked.

"Like I said, you made a wish on a reality altering magical star. As for your other question, I'm your guardian angel." Rachael replied, taking a seat on Brooke's bed. "Ooh, it's bouncy."

"Excuse me, my guardian angel? Shouldn't my guardian angel be someone who won't get drunk and sleep with the first guy she sees?"

"Oh ha ha, that's very funny." Rachael said emotionlessly. The redhead then got up from her sitting position and walked over to the now fourteen year old. "Look, I take on the form of someone you last saw or the person you trust. Ironically, both happen to be Rachael." Brooke just shook her head.

"This has got to be some weird joke. I can't be fourteen." She said as she started pacing back and forth in the room. "I mean, Lucas and I just got back together. I have a fashion business in the making. Peyton and I became friends again! This has got to be some kind of nightmare." Rachael calmed stopped Brooke from wearing a hole in the floor and smacked her across the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry, had to be done. Now that you know you're not in a nightmare, are you ready to live your new live?"

"No!" Brooke tried to swat Rachael, but her hand only went right through her. "Ok, that is so not fair. Why can't I hit you but you can hit me?"

"Eh, just one of the perks of being an angel I guess." Brooke was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"Brooke. Hey open up the door it's cold out here." came Malcolm's voice from the other side. Brooke turned to her friend and asked in a low voice.

"He can't see hear us can he?"

"Well..."

"Brooke who are you talking to in there?"

"He can't hear or see me, but if he ever saw you talking to me he'd think you're nuts." Brooke just stared at Rachael before slowly shaking her head.

"Brooke come on I'm getting cold and we're going to be late for school!"

"Alright I'm coming." Brooke headed towards the locked door and opened in. Malcolm quickly walked in, with only a towel to cover himself, shivering and wet.

"Geez what took you so long?"

"I was uh...desensitizing myself after seeing you in the shower. It was a very horrifying incident Malcolm." Brooke suddenly stopped and looked over to Rachael with a "What hell?" look. Rachael just told the other girl that she'll explain later.

"Are you just going to just stand there?" Malcolm asked his twin, getting her attention. "We're going to be late for the bus and I don't think mom will be happy about driving us to school."

"Huh? Oh right." Brooke quickly left to take a shower, only to come back screaming and give Malcolm a look between horror and hate..

"Oh yeah, I forgot Reese was in there. Sorry."

After finally getting to take a well deserved shower-not to mention some mind soap-Brooke climbed out of the bus followed by Malcolm and Reese. Brooke was surprised to find out she was the only girl out of five kids. Francis didn't live that the house anymore. Instead the oldest was working at a ranch with his wife. Brooke thought it was cute at first until she found out they just met about two months ago. Talk about love at first sight huh?

Brooke walked towards the school and smiled. "Good old Tree Hill High." she said to herself before walking towards her locker. She didn't know how or why, but Brooke just knew where everything was. Were her classes were, her locker, her books, everything. Heck, she even knew the names of people she'd never met before. The only thing Brooke didn't know was where her friends were. Just when she opened her locker, Brooke heard someone call her name and she turned around. At first, she thought the girl coming towards her way Payton, because of the shoulder length blonde hair and tall stature. However, Brooke's hopes were shot has the girl coming to her also had glasses and her hair was too frizzy to be Payton's.

"Oh my god you won't believe what happened to me. You know Lucas, from basketball team? He like totally winked at me!" the girl squealed. Brooke stared at the girl as she jumped up and down excitedly and tried to calm her down.

"Ok, Jessica, Jessica, calm down ok." Brooke didn't know how or why, but the name Jessica just came out. It was like she was living the life of a different girl who knew all these people. Jessica on the other hand just scoffed at her.

"Oh like you never went giddy over a boy before Miss Cheerleader." Jessica comment.

"Wait, did you say Lucas was on the basketball team?" Brooke asked, finally realizing what Jessica had said. If her memory served right, Lucas didn't join until sophomore year.

"Uh, yeah."

"What about Nathan?"

"Who?"

"Nathan, you know, tall, hunky, brown hair, Lucas' younger brother, Nathan?"

"Oh, you mean Nathan the weirdo Scott." Jessica said with obvious distant in her voice, "What about him?"

"Well isn't he on the basketball too?" Brooke didn't exactly get the answer she was hoping for. Instead she got Jessica laughing so hard the girl was in tears.

"Ahaha…snort…Hahaha….Nathan…..snort, snort,….On the basketball team…Ahahaha, snort, snort….Oh that's a, that's a good on Brooke."

"No I'm serious." Jessica stopped laughing long enough to look at Brooke with a confused expression. "Shouldn't Nathan be the one on the basketball team, not Lucas?"

"You're serious aren't you?" Brooke nodded and Jessica stared at the brunette for a long time…..before finally giving in and laughing out loud again. "AHAHAHAHA….snort, snort, Oh my god…hahaha….Oh..aha, oh man. Y-you almost had me there for a second Brooke. Nathan on the Basketball team instead of Lucas. Oh man. Brooke everyone knows Lucas is the basketball star of the two." the bell rang and students started scurrying off to class. "Come on, lets go before we're late for class." Jessica suggested before walking off. Brooke stood there in front of her locker as everything started to register. If Lucas was on the basketball team instead of Nathan, then what else was wrong in this world? Was she a cheerleader? Were her and Payton still friends? What about Haley? If Lucas was on the team, did that mean he and Haley weren't friends? If Haley isn't friends with Lucas, then that meant she never meant Nathan, which meant that they would never get married. Brooke slammed her locker door and walked towards her first class.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.

* * *

Another chapter done and hopefully I can get some reviews this time. I at least hope it's funny. Well, until next time. 


	3. Chapter 2

Sloth: Well I got some reviews. Looks like I am going to continue with this story. Well, here's another chapter guys. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as last time now go away.

* * *

**Brook Stuck in the Middle **

** Chapter two: Memories**

School, a word Brooke Davis had never thought in her entire life that she would ever said in the same sentence as "I miss..." or "I'm so happy to be at...". No, these words were never meant to be put together in Brooke's vocabulary. Well, that is until now. Now that Brooke's entire life had changed, now that she, Brooke Davis, had become a completely different person. Not entirely, but still she is now living a new life, with a new family, and-as she now discovered-new friends. Brooke was still a cheerleader, and still very popular. However, Brooke was still missing something. Her old friends. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Mouth. Brooke still had Rachael to keep her company, but it was just an illusion formed by her "Guardian Angel". Now here she was, at Cheerleading practice, waiting for the other girls to come in. Brooke hoped that if she was still a cheerleader, than perhaps so were Haley and Peyton. Perhaps they were still her friends in this new reality.

"Brooke!" turning around, the brunette let a sigh of relief as she recognized Haley's sweet innocent voice. Only, once she finally caught full sights on Haley did she realize the sweet innocent Haley was no more. Walking towards Brooke in a pair of leather pants, combat boots, a red spaghetti strap, and large hoop earrings was none other than Haley James. Oh yeah, there was another thing Brooke was going to miss, Haley James Scott. Haley came over with her book bag slung over her shoulder and stopped before Brooke. "Ready for practice Wilkerson?"

"Who?" Brooke asked. Brooke shook the thought she had in her head and asked Haley, "Haley, what happened? You look totally different?"

"Brooke are you on something? This is how I always dress." the other girl replied. "Well wait here while I get changed." Haley said as she walked towards the restroom. Brooke stared at her friend as she walked off and sighed.

"Yeah, you changed alright." As Brooke turned around, she was quickly met by another familiar face. Standing in front of Brooke was her old friend Peyton, who looked exactly the same! Brooke smiled and swung her arms around the blonde, taking her by surprise. "Peyton! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" she cried.

"Um excuse me?" came a harsh, yet confused reply. Peyton quickly pulled Brooke off of her and looked directly at the girl confused. "I'm sorry, Brooke, but what was that about?"

"Peyton, we're friends are we?" Brooke didn't exactly get a good answer.

"I'm sorry Brooke but we haven't been friends since I became a Krelborn in the fourth grade. The only one I'm friends with is your brother Malcolm." Peyton said sadly.

"Krelborn?"

"Yeah, you know, those nerdy weirdoes that are smarter than everyone else." Peyton replied. "I mean, those were your exact words. Now if you don't mind I have to go change." Peyton moved passed the shocked girl and walked into the restroom right as Haley came out. The two bumped shoulders and Brooke could have sworn she felt killing intent radiating from the two of them.

"Watch it Sawyer." Haley said sharply before walking away. Peyton growled and stomped into the changing room. "How that dork became a cheerleader I will never know." Brooke just stood there watching. Her two best friends were completely different here. Haley was no longer a sweet innocent girl, but instead a brash and rebellious teenager while Peyton was the nerdy cheerleader that wasn't her friend. Brooke had to refrain from visibly shivering at the thought of a world without Peyton by her side. Oh wait, now she didn't, because Peyton wasn't her friend here. Instead she was friends with Malcolm...which meant that Malcolm and her probably didn't get along with Peyton and her weren't friends.

"Ugh, this is just confusing," Brooke groaned, earning a confused look from Haley.

Practice went by smoothly, if you ignored the harsh atmosphere between Haley and Peyton. Those two must not have liked each other growing up, opposed to how they were in Brooke's old life. As soon as Brooke got home, she bolted towards the house and into her room, plainly ignoring a man who Brooke could only assume was her father. Once in the shelter of her room, Brooke locked the door and turned to her bed where she found Rachael reading a magazine.

"So how was your first day?" the red head asked. Brooke ignored the question and stormed towards the other girl.

"Ok, I want some answer now."

"Oh? Answer for what exactly?"

"First off, how come Peyton and I aren't friends anymore? Why is Haley so...so...rebellious? Why is Lucas on the basketball team instead of Nathan? Where's Mouth? And what the hell is a Krelborn?"

"Ok, slow down and take a breather before you start getting wrinkles." Brooke looked offended by the comment. "Look, the reason why certain things are like they are now is because certain things changed in the past. Mainly you having an actual family caused certain event in time to transpire differently."

"So you're saying the reason why all of this happened is because I my fault?"

"Pretty much."

"Bull sbleep."

"Whoa, watch the potty mouth. You have a younger brother now you know. Well anyways, let me explain it a little bit more in detail. First off, the reason why Nathan and Lucas' roles are switch is because of your mom."

"Huh?"

"You remember how Dan left Karen for someone else, leaving her with Lucas?" Brooke nodded, "Well your mom happened to be friends with Karen and managed to keep them together long enough for them to get married and have Nathan. Unfortunately their relationship wasn't going too well and they both ended it, with Dan taking Lucas and Karen taking Nathan. With that being said, the two of them ended up growing up in the other's life."

"So Nathan grew up with a loving single mother and Lucas ended up with two parents." Brooke concluded,

"Exactly, and because Haley grew up as Lucas' best friend, she ended up being the popular slut instead of you." Rachael declared, which didn't go well for Brooke.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Rachael apologized. "Anyway, about Peyton. Before I tell you what happened to her, I need to explain to you what a Krelborn is. Krelborns are the smartest kids that were in your elementary school. Your brother Malcolm was a Krelborn, and trust me, you weren't nice about it."

"What, why wouldn't I be nice about it?" Brooke asked. Brooke, thought that if she'd grown up with a twin. That was what siblings were about right? Being there for each other.

"Not exactly." Rachael slid off the mattress and walked towards Brooke's mirror. "Let's take a look shall we?" with a snap of her finger, the shiny reflective glass quickly fizzled out like static on a television screen. Brooke was quickly taken by surprise and stepped back. A bon seeing the brunette's look, Rachael quickly explained, "As your guardian angel in this brand new world, I can show you anything from your past in this world. How you grew up, what you did, what you wore, who you slept with…"

"Ok, enough with the sex jokes." Brooke demanded. "It's only funny when I'm not freaking out."

"Whatever. Anyways, lets go back to the fifth grade." As the static in the mirror started to clear, an image of a family sitting down for dinner could be clearly seen. It was a large family from what Brooke could tell. There was a tall woman who was serving the meal to four kids, all of whom couldn't be older than eleven or twelve. Sitting at the end of the table reading the paper was a brown haired man. Brooke then saw two kids that sat across from each other. One of them was a boy with short curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes while the other was a girl with long brown hair and curious brown eyes.

"Hey that's me." Brooke commented, "Well, mini-me at least." The younger Brooke in the mirror was sitting next to a much shorter boy with a crew cut and a pale complexion while Malcolm-a Brooke figured-was sitting next to a tall, skinny boy brown headed boy. Brooke figured that the short one must have been Dewey and the taller boy was Reese.

As the woman-Brooke's new mother-sat down, everyone seemed to quiet down as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Hal guess what happened today with Malcolm-"

"I didn't do it I swear." Malcolm tried to plead.

"Yes you did, I saw it." Reese said, an obvious attempt to try and get Malcolm into trouble.

"Boys, this is nothing bad. Anyways, he's guidance counselor called and…"

"Mommy, I thought you said the counselors only call when we do bad things," mini-Brooke commented. Lois smiled at her daughter and giggled amusedly.

"Oh Brooke, I only said that when the counselors called about Francis was when it's a bad thing." Lois answered.

"I don't know why mom and dad are complaining." Reese muttered to Malcolm.

"Yeah, it wasn't even our car."

"Well, the counselor called and guess what? Malcolm has an I.Q. of 210!"

"That's nice dear."

"Malcolm's going to be moved into that Krelborn program." At the exact moment, Malcolm, Reese, and Brooke, who had all been drinking a cup of milk each, all ended up spitting the fluid out, much to Lois' dislike. "Kids!"

"Mom, no you can't!" Malcolm pleaded, "You can't let them put me in that program."

"Yeah, all the Krelborn kids get made fun of." Reese added.

"Even I make fun of them." Everyone got quiet and looked over at the young girl. "Uh, well, you know, because the older kids make me…."

"Well I don't see what the big deal is. Those kids seem to get a lot of extra help. They got the latest text books and equipment. They have everything you need Malcolm."

"That's exactly the point." Reese commented. "The Krelborns are nothing but a bunch of geeks and nerds. Nobody likes them."

"Well I don't care." Lois said before pointing a finger to Malcolm while giving him a stern look. "You're going into that program Malcolm and that's final." The static slowly started to take up the mirror again and the clear vision of the past was swept away.

"Well that didn't look so bad." Brooke commented. She didn't see anything wrong with the picture. Malcolm got put into an advancement program. What was wrong about that?"

"Oh Brooke. Oh poor confused, innocent Brooke. You've yet to see the bigger picture." With another snap of her finger, Rachael created another image in the mirror. This time it was a schoolyard. However, it was the same old elementary school Brooke had been to. Instead it was a two building school with blue roof tops and a playground in between them. From the image, one could tell it was recess because of all the kids were out and about, playing games of tag, jump rope, and so on.

Scanning the screen, Brooke quickly found herself sitting on a small bench writing in a book. "Aww, look at me. I look so cute." Rachael had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. As the vision continued, a group of boys walked up to the lonesome girl. One of them, the leader of them group, came up to mini-Brooke and yanked the book from her.

"Give that back!" the young girl demanded as she jumped up from her seat.

"Why should I Krelborn?" the boy asked. Brooke looked offended by the comment and put on an angry glare.

"I'm not a Krelborn!" Brooke tried to make a grab at the book, but the boy just tossed it to one of his friends.

"Yeah but your brother is," another boy comment as he caught the book. Soon the four boys started playing monkey in the middle with Brooke as the monkey. Before soon, little Brooke fell to the ground and started to cry. "Aw, look at the Krelborn cry." The boys teased.

"Leave her alone!" someone yelled. All five kids looked up to find Malcolm and a boy in a wheelchair come up to them.

"Look at this guys, looks like the Krelborn here needs her brother and some dork to come to her rescue."

"I said leave her alone!" Malcolm ordered before shoving the older boy in front of him. In retrospect it wasn't a good idea because Malcolm found four older boys staring down at him. A bunch of kids started to gather around them yelling words like "fight" or "get him". "Uh oh." The older boy cracked his knuckle before throwing a punch at Malcolm. Time slowed down for the younger boy as the punch came towards him. Just as it was about to hit, Malcolm ducked and the fist kept going. Mini-Brooke looked up to see Steevie, the boy in the wheelchair, come tumbling down as Malcolm avoid the attack.

The crowd was silent. Even the bullies stared at the scene with shocked expressions on their faces. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop a mile away. No one said a word. They just stood there and looked at the poor crimpled boy that was laying on the ground unmoving. Finally, someone spook.

"Dude you hit a crippled kid." One of the bullies said. However, instead of it being a proud boast, it was one full of shame and hatefulness.

"I…I didn't mean to!" the leader tried to defend himself. By now, everyone was bad mouthing the lead bully. Fed up with being yelled at, the boy stormed off, throwing Brooke's diary in the nearest trash can. Malcolm walked over to his twin, who was now on the floor, wiping the tears out of her eyes."

"Brooke are you ok?" he asked as he walked over and helped his sister up. However, he didn't exactly get the answer he was expecting. Instead of a thank you, Brook just pulled away from him like he was a plague or something.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, taking the boy by surprise.

"What? Brooke what did I do?"

"You became a stupid Krelborn that's what!" Malcolm looked hurt. The two of them had never yelled at each other before. The hateful look on the girl's face probably hurt more than any wedgy Reese had ever given him before. Without another word, the younger twin ran away from her brother in tears. The mirror fizzled back into the reflective surface it once had.

"Ok, so I got a little upset. That doesn't explain what any of this has to do with Peyton and me not being friends." Brooke had frustrated. It was all just so confusing and annoying. It was giving the girl a headache. Rachael walked over to the closest bed and sat down, resting her head on her hand.

"It's simple. With your new family, you grew up with people to play with. Peyton didn't have anyone for her after her mom died, so she turned to books. Heck, you just stayed away from her for a while. The day you did decide to talk to her, you found out she was a Krelborn and stayed away from her. It wasn't until the end of middle school the two of you started talking to each other." Brooke was about to say something, but Rachael held up a hand to quiet her. "And no, it wasn't on good terms. Face it Brooke, the friends you once hand are the same here."

* * *

Sloth: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I think it was a lot longer than my other two. I tried to keep some of the dialogue the same from the pilot episode of Malcolm in the Middle, but my memory sucks, so... Well anyways the more important fact of the matter is I will be updating ever Sunday, if I'm lucky. So until then, see you around. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sloth: Yeah I know it's been a while. I've been having too many ideas for crossover fics. Plus I've been watching the new episodes of One Tree Hill to see if I should stick to canon for the story or not. I decided I shall. But first, just two more chapters of Brooke readjusting to her new life. Now I warn you, there will be some jumping around in this chapter of what Brooke has been doing. Also, a few characters are OOC and things will be explained to on why it is like that. Thirdly, after the next two chapters, I'll just have a few comic chapters involving Brooke and her new family. Possibly taken from some episodes of both series. Afterwards I'll start on canon. It won't be the same as the original series trust me. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Brooke couldn't help herself. It was a Saturday morning and Brooke had to head to the school or weekend cheerleading practice at 1 pm. She thought it would be nice to take a shower before then, but unfortunately, someone else was hogging the bathroom. It was bad enough being the only girl in the 'family', but it was worse that she had to share the bathroom with someone so heel bent on looking good. Brooke hand was pounding against the door to the only available bathroom other than the one it the master bedroom. "Reese! Get your butt out of there I need to take a shower!" The door opened by a smidge, big enough for Reese to stick his head out. His hair was wet and plastered to his head, which seemed odd seeing as how it was defying gravity everyday.

"Look," Reese started, "I'll be out in a minute, I just need to fix my hair."

"That's what you said ten minute ago!" Brooke countered. "You take more time in the bathroom than I do and I'm a girl."

"Well it takes time to get my hair the way it is everyday." The next second, Brooke was staring at a closed door again and she fumed. Storming back into the room she shared with Malcolm, Brooke threw the pink towel she had hoped to use this morning and flopped onto the bed.

"Why god why?" She asked. "Why did there have to be _one_ bathroom in a two story house?!"

"Talking to yourself again?" Brooke looked at the door to the room and found Malcolm standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Like you're one to talk." Brooke said as she sat up on her bed. "I know full well about those little talks you have with yourself when you think no one's listening." It was true. It had been nearly a fully month since Brooke's wish was granted. During the three weeks she spent here, Brooke had tried to get Nathan to join the basketball team while trying to get Peyton and Haley to have a civilized conversation with each other. So far, it wasn't working. Peyton and Haley just scolded each other and through insults while Nathan chickened out the last minute before tryouts. On the bright side she did accomplish two things.

During the time she was here, Brooke managed to convince Peyton that she wanted to be friends and start over. Peyton was hesitant at first, but decided to give it a shot. The second thing she managed to accomplish was getting Lucas and Nathan to talk. She had learned that the two brothers used to be best friends until the divorce. Then Lucas ended up with Dan and Nathan with Karin. It was only obvious that the two brothers would not get along in the future. Luckily the two weren't trying to embarrass or kill each other like in her original world.

Now that she thought about, Brooke really missed her own reality. Even if her mom was a business controlling freak that left Brooke with random people, she still missed her. Granted, Lois was a good mother - if you didn't count the overbearing behavior or controlling attitude, or the screaming. Still it wasn't the same as her old life. At least then she had her friends with her.

"Something on your mind?" Malcolm asked as he approached his twin and noticing the contemplating look on her face. For Malcolm, his opinion of Brooke was gradually shifting. Before they got to high school, Brooke had been a bratty drama queen who only wished to be popular. Now he was finding her socializing with more of the less popular student body-himself included-and getting to know them. Granted, Jessica was unpopular, but she and Brooke had known each other for a long time so it figured they would still hang out. At first Malcolm thought Brooke was just trying to win everyone over. Well, that was until she asked to sit with Nathan, Stevie, and him at lunch.

That instant, he knew there was something up with Brooke. Though he had been friends with Stevie since he was like nine and even after he became friends with Nathan Scott only a year later, he had never known Brooke to sit with either of them. Let alone bring two other cheerleaders.

**"**_Ok, so Peyton I can accept because she's still my friend, but Haley? That girl makes Reese looked tamed._**"**

"She does not." Brooke retorted in defense of her friend. Malcolm looked taken back a bit even though he should have seen it coming. About a week ago it seemed like Brooke was able to hear every little thing Malcolm said to himself whenever the two were in the same room.

**"**_Must be that telepathic twin thing people assume we have._**"**

Malcolm turned back to his sister and walked over to her, finding a seat on his own bed. "Seriously Brooke, what are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how your decided to be all nice all of a sudden." Malcolm replied, his boyish voice rising slightly. "First you try to become friends with Peyton, then you ask to sit with me and the guys, and your even being nice to me."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Brooke," Malcolm began, "I've known you for thirteen years. You've never been nice to me since the day I became a Krelborn."

"Well maybe it's time I changed my ways." Brooke told him as she stood up and walk out the room, all thoughts of taking a shower forgotten. Malcolm was a curious boy and when there was something on his mind, he stubbornly refused to drop the subject. Currently, Brooke was his newest subject, but she refused to be apart of that science project. Malcolm sighed in frustration and followed his twin out the room.

"That's the lamest excused I've heard Brooke, and I'm counting comments that Reese have come up with." the brunette stated as he tried to cross in front of Brooke's path. The girl managed to successfully maneuver herself around her brother and continue into the living room, where Dewey was sitting watching cartoons in footy pajamas.

"Please, we all know that Reese can comes up with dumber things. Like that time he thought his ice cream was bigger than yours."

"You know what I mean."

"Malcolm," Brooke started as she picked up her bag sitting by the front door, "I'm not really in the mood for 1000 questions…"

"Don't you mean 20 question?"

"Not with you it isn't. Look, I'm just going to go to practice. We got regional in a week and I'd like to have everything perfect. Hopefully Peyton and Hailey won't kill each other before I get there." Brooke quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and ran out the front door before Malcolm could say anything else. Left standing there with just Dewey, Malcolm sighed in frustration.

_"This is why I hate having a girl for a twin."_

!#!#

Brooke walked the lonely road to the bus stop where the local transit would pick her up. If there was one thing similar about her world and this one was the fact that she was still independent. At least in this one her parents, well Lois at least, trusted her. Hal still thought of Brooke as an innocent little girl that could do no wrong.

_"Yeah right, like that could ever happen. Wait, am I talking to myself or to readers? Man, so this is what Malcolm does all the time. Cool. Echo…._

"Yes it is kinda cool to break the forth wall isn't it?" Startled, Brooke turned around and found Rachel filing her nails.

"Don't do that." Brooke said, referring to the whole popping in and out of no where. It also didn't help that she was the only one who could see Rachel. So if the redhead would ever pop up in public, she would start looking like an idiot or a loony. Brooke check to see if the close was clear before turning back to Rachel. "What if someone sees us?"

"You mean sees you. Remember, you're the only one who can see or hear me." Rachel said. "Now tell me something Brooke. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how you're trying to get everyone the way they were before you made your wish. You know, Lucas and Nathan, Haley and Peyton, you and all of them. I already told you that the friends you once had aren't your friends anymore."

"Well maybe I want my old friends back." Brooke lamely retorted. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Besides, if you were still around I'd be friends with you again." The dark haired girl finally saw the bus and turned away from Rachel.

"I'm warning you Brooke. With things the way they are now, it'll come around and bite you on the ass." When she didn't get an answer or any form of recognition, she faded from sight. Oh if only Brooke knew that those words would later on haunt her new life.

!#!#

"Oh come on it can't be that bad Malcolm."

"Peyton, I know when something's up and there is definitely something up with Brooke. Why else would she want to be friends with us." Not soon after his sister left, Malcolm picked up his cell and dialed Peyton's number. Other than Stevie, Peyton had been Malcolm best friend and the only person he could talk to about personal stuff or someone he could rant to.

"Look Malcolm, I'll admit I think there's something wrong with Brooke, but I'm at least giving her a chance. I mean, she seems she really wants to change. Did you know that she actually called me by my name instead of Bush-Head?"

"Isn't that what Reese called you when you first met my family?"

"Yeah don't remind me. I'm still mentally scarred from seeing your dad strut half naked." Peyton shivered at the reminder. It was possibly the last time she would ever go to Malcolm's house without calling first. "Like I said, just give it a chance. And Malcolm, don't roll your eyes at me. We may be talking on the phone but I know what you're doing." She could hear Malcolm huff on the other line as she walked through the gym doors. Half of the cheerleading squad was already there warming up.

"Whatever. I'm just going to go hang out with the guys. Good luck at practice and be on the look out for Brooke."

"What ever Captain Paranoid." Peyton hung up the phone, shaking her head in disbelieve. Sometimes Malcolm could come up with the craziest things whenever he got paranoid. Stevie and Nathan had told her it was a side effect from his brain capacity and the fact he keeps thinking everyone was out to get him. He was only half right. Only half the population of the school was out to get him.

* * *

Sloth: Yeah I know, it's short. But now that it's summer, I have time to right the other chapters, but I'm not putting them up until I get at least one review. It's only fair. I need to know if I should continue this or just drop it and focus on my other fics. So don't forget to press the little button at the bottom and leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
